Kemerovo Republic (A better world TL)
History The oblast was established on January 26, 1943, but it has considerably older antecedents. Shors, Teleuts and Siberian Tatars are native peoples of the region. The oldest city in Kemerovo Oblast is Novokuznetsk, founded in 1618, soon after Cossack ataman Yermak's push into Siberia. The territory of modern Kemerovo Oblast has been inhabited for several thousand years. In 1618, Kuznetsk fort was established in the south of the future oblast to protect the land from Russian and Mongolian Dzhungarian invaders. During the 19th century, the territory of the modern oblast was a part of Tomsk Governorate. Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). ''' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL).' The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Life today . In 2002 . A small bomb of unidentified origin went off in Парк Победы (Park of Victory) or Парк имени Жукова (Zhukov's Park) in Kemerovo during May 1st, 2008, but no one was hurt or killed. . Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. During the Soviet era, the Kuznetsk Basin was second only to Ukraine's Donets Basin in terms of regional coal production. Iron smelting began there as early as 1697 and coal was discovered in 1721, although it was not systematically mined until 1851. The late 19th century industrialisation of Russia prompted a rapid growth in the area's industries, which was further boosted by the completion of the Trans-Siberian Railway. Under Joseph Stalin's first five-year plan, the Ural-Kuznetsk industrial combine was formed in the early 1930s It became a centre for the production of iron and steel, zinc, aluminium, machinery and chemicals, with raw materials and finished products being shipped to and from sites in the Kuzbas and Urals. The Soviet Union's economic problems in the late 1980s prompted strikes by the region's coal miners in 1989 and 1990, seriously weakening the reformist government of Mikhail Gorbachev. Following the fall of the Soviet Union and the collapse of the planned economy, the region's industries faced a further crisis. Since then, however, its significance has grown. The Kuzbass now extracts ca. 60 percent of Russia's total coal production and is the main fuel and energy base for eastern Russia. The industrialization of Kemerovo was driven and underpinned by coal mining and by the heavy industry based on the availability of coal. It remains an important industrial city, built up during the Soviet period, with important steel, aluminum and machinery based manufacturing plants along with chemical, fertilizer, and other manufacturing industries. Since the disintegration of the Soviet Union, the city's industries have experienced a severe decline, creating high levels of unemployment. Major companies based in the city include Siberian Business Union. 650 workers from 20 different countries settled in Kemerovo and set up what became the Kemerovo Coke Chemical Plant in 1921. Fertilizers, bleaches and solvents became a output of the plant until the early 1970s. Local synthetic fiber production started in a nearby plant during the late 1960s. PVC, Polypropylene, polythene and polyurethane production started in the early 1970s. Kemerovo is linked to western Russia by a branch of the Trans-Siberian Railway and has the Kemerovo Railway station. Heavy industry, Light industry, quarrying, forestry, agriculture, mining, chemicals, engineering, petro-chemicals, metallurgy and financial sectors are major industies. . Corruption is rife. Nukes It has 3 aginge Sukhoi Su-7 aircraft with a 8U69 nuclear bomb onboard and 4 1kt suitcase bombs as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Organisations #CIS (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Siberia Category:Kemerovo